Invasión Dalek
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Ten junto a Donna y Jack salvan la tierra de los Daleks.


-¿Qué extraño que haga esta oscuridad siendo las 3 de la tarde?

- Doctor, fuera en la calle, está lloviendo.

-Gracias Donna, lo sé, pero aún asi no es normal. Voy a ver qué pasa.

-Vale, te acompaño.

Salió de casa Donna donde vivía con su madre y su abuelo y se topó con la oscuridad total, como si todo su alrededor fuese una balsa negra. No se veían ni las flores del jardín de delante.- Donna, ven conmigo a la TARDIS. Me vas a tener que guiar porque ahora mismo es como si estuviese ciego. No veo nada.

-¿Perdona pero sois así de tontos los señores del tiempo?

-¿Eh oh que te pasa ahora?

-¿Qué que me pasa? Vamos a ver. ¿Piensa un poco? Ahora mismo está tan oscuro para ti como para mí. ¿Entendido marciano?

-No soy un marciano. ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?-dijo gritando el Doctor a su amiga que le cerró la puerta en todas sus narices de señor del tiempo. Ahora sí que se encontraba estúpido ahí fuera sin poder ver nada. Ni siquiera una estrella. Empezó a llamar a la puerta una y otra vez pero Donna no contestó. Cuando se cansó de llamar, como pudo y con la ayuda de su destornillador sónico, se fue hasta la TARDIS. Entró y accionó los mandos y se largó bien lejos de aquí, de chiswick, de Londres y de la Tierra. Ahora mismo le daba igual donde se iba y cuando se iba. Necesitaba hacer orden en su cabeza. Sabía que había actuado mal con Donna pero no quería reconocerlo. ¿Qué más le daba que su amiga le llamara marciano o gallifreyano? Nada, absolutamente nada y aún asi se había enfadado con ella que con razón se lo había tomado mal. Estuvo vagando unas cuantas horas, no se paró en ningún sitio, hasta que decidió volver a chiswick. Aparcó directamente en la habitación de Donna. Salió de la TARDIS y se acercó a su amiga que estaba durmiendo, tocándole la espalda lo que hizo que la mujer se asustara y se levantara.

-¿Qué haces aquí con la TARDIS dentro de mi habitación?

-Venir a verte porque creo que te debo una disculpa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué crees esto?

-Porque me he enfadado contigo por decirme marciano.

-Ah bien. Vamos progresando. ¿Te das cuenta que me has hecho daño gritándome así por una estupidez?

-Lo sé Donna. Te pido perdón y ya está. ¿Podemos olvidarnos ya? Te vienes a la TARDIS, vamos a ver qué pasa con está oscuridad.

-En la tele no dicen nada. Solo que debe ser una gran tormenta y que las nubes tapan todo desde esta tarde.

-Donna, no son nubes, es otra cosa pero no son nubes. He analizado el ambiente del aire con la TARDIS y hay ahora mismo un 0% de humedad y las nubes es vapor de agua. Si fueran nubes me hubiera indicado por lo menos un porcentaje superior a 0.

-¿Y qué crees que puede ser?

-Ni idea. Estaba tan cabreado conmigo mismo que no he mirado yéndome de la tierra si afecta a alguna ciudad más o solo a Londres. ¿Puedes poner la tele un momento?

Donna encendió la tele y el Doctor empezó a cambiar de canal con su destornillador sónico. Había efectuado unos cambios en la tele para poder ver todos los canales y en todos decían lo mismo. Las ciudades estaban bañadas por la oscuridad total y ningún científico era capaz de explicar el fenómeno.

-¿Algo extra-terrestre?

- Probablemente pero, ¿qué y por qué?

-Eres el Doctor, ¿no? Sabrás que hacer.

-Ahora mismo si te digo la verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea de por dónde empezar. Voy a salir a la calle a ver si consigo analizar lo que es. ¿Me acompañas?

-Vale pero me quedo en el rellano.

-Lo que tú quieras.

El doctor con su amiga sentada en la entrada de casa empezó a mover el destornillador y a transmitir la información directamente a la TARDIS que la iba analizando. De vez en cuando cada 10 segundos emitía un pitido. Esperó unos dos minutos y volvió dentro de casa.

-¿Qué dice la TARDIS?

- Nada, no dice nada. Todo es tan extraño. Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si averiguamos algo.-una vez en el espacio el Doctor abrió la puerta de la nave y se encontró de nuevo con la oscuridad total.

-¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que abriste la puerta y te encontraste de frente con la creación de la tierra delante de ti?

-No creo que se me olvide en la vida. Vaya susto. ¿Por cierto no te parece raro que no se vea nada de nada incluso en el espacio?

No le dio tiempo al Doctor contestar a Donna. Un estruendo seguido de un rayo de luz muy potente con un grito bien conocido

-¡EXTERMINATE!

El Doctor cerró tan rápidamente como pudo la puerta de la TARDIS.

-Donna, tenemos un problema muy muy gordo.

-¿Qué?

-No hay tiempo, Nos están invadiendo.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los Daleks.

-¿Los qué?

-Los Daleks. Mis peores enemigos. Ya los iras conociendo. Volvemos a tu habitación con la TARDIS.

Llegaron a casa de Donna después de unos minutos. Ahora había que prepararse para luchar contra una flota entera de seres con forma de cono.

-Donna, ya sé lo que pasa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos van a invadir y nos van a matar. Si no hacemos nada todo el universo va estar a su merced.

-Eres Señor del tiempo, además conoces sus fallos sus debilidades, ya te has enfrentado a ellos en otros tiempos.

-Vamos a esperar a ver que hacen y entonces ya decidiré de un plan.

-¿Y tienes uno?

-No, ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco. Podemos salir de aquí.

-¿No te gusta estar en la TARDIS?

- No es eso, es que solo quiero ver que tal están en casa.

-Sal y averígualo por ti misma.

Donna abrió la puerta de la TARDIS y se encontró con la casa de sus padres completamente alumbrada en plena noche.

-Doctor, ven, mira lo que pasa ahora.

-Hemos pasado de la total oscuridad a la luz más completa. ¿Qué pretenden? Voy a salir a la calle.- Fuera iban caminando en fila unos daleks que iban llamando a las puertas y cuando les abrían se llevaban a los que Vivian dentro. Si se resistían simplemente los exterminaban, no les dejaba otra opción.-Donna, despierta a tu madre y tu abuelo y mételos en la TARDIS y que no discutan. Aquí no están a salvo.

-¿Qué Pasa?

-Mira tú misma por la ventana. Mientras estaba todo a oscuras han aprovechado para invadir la tierra. O estás con ellos o contra ellos.

Unos momentos más tarde ya con todo el mundo en la TARDIS y con el susto y la sorpresa ya pasada para la madre de Donna.

-¿Doctor, quien es usted?

-El Doctor.

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Entre usted y mi hija que hay?

-Nada- contestaron los dos a la vez-No hay absolutamente nada y no creo que sea el momento de discutir sobre ello. Señora por si no se da cuenta la tierra está invadida y usted me viene con estas cosas de si hay algo entre su hija y yo. Por favor, seamos un poco serios. Donna, me ayudas con eso por favor. Gracias.

- Soy el Doctor, estableciendo contacto con Torchwood.

- Dime, cuanto tiempo sin hablarte.

-¿Jack?

-Sí y ya sé para qué me llamas.

-¿Estáis dispuestos a ayudarme?

-Si pero vamos a necesitar a todo el mundo. También a la policía, el ejército, UNIT y todas las unidades habidas y por haber. Eso es algo muy muy gordo.

-No creo. Veremos algo peor.

-¿Perdon?

-Nada-dijo el Doctor haciéndose el loco.

-Bueno ponte en contacto con UNIT yo me ocupo del resto. ¿Dónde nos reunimos?

-En las oficinas de Torchwood dentro de una hora.

-¿Aquí en Cardiff?

-Si…

Una hora más tarde la TARDIS efectuaba su entrada dentro del sacro santo cuartel general de Torchwood en la bahía de Cardiff.

-Doctor, aquí estamos.

-Necesito la artillería más grande que existe. No quiero aniquilarlos, solo quiero asustarles.

-¿Perdón, te has vuelto loco?

-No Jack, no me he vuelto loco. No quiero convertirme en un asesino. Vamos simplemente a bombardear los puntos estratégicos que podrían necesitar para establecerse en la tierra.

-Pero aún así no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-No tienen brazos.

-Bueno…

- Llamando a todas las unidades. Soy el Doctor. Quiero que destruyas los accesos a los siguientes lugares. Y si veis que es necesario destruir algo más lo hacéis.

- ¿Doctor, y que hacemos si nos cruzamos con uno de ellos?

- Deshaceros de el…

Unas cuantas horas más tarde las principales bases de Gran Bretaña quedaban destruidas y los Daleks iban como locos gritando-EXTERMINATE!- y disparando contra todos.

-¿Quieres que nos maten a todos?

-No, pero tampoco quiero matarlos.

-Pues estamos en guerra.

-No, estar en guerra es la guerra del tiempo. Eso sí que fue una guerra. Lo de hoy es un juego de niños.

-Pues encuentra una solución porque yo no voy a esperar sentado.

-Adelante, sal y mátalos todos. Te doy 5 minutos no más para volver y darme la razón. No sabes a quien te enfrentas…

Unos minutos más tarde, exactamente 3 volvía Jack gritando.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Los Daleks y están locos. Y no solucionas nada matándolos. Al contrario. Los haces más fuerte. No podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar. Las bases están destruidas.

-Pero eso les da igual.

-No creas. Al contrario. Ya no tienen nada en la tierra que les permita quedarse. Se irán.

-¿Y si no se van?

-Pues entonces tendréis que atacar.

-¿Y tú te quedas aquí tan tranquilo?

-Jack por favor no empieces. Voy a salir fuera a ver qué pasa.

-¿Y si te matan?

-Me quieren vivo, no me mataran.

El Doctor salió fuera del cuartel general de Torchwood y se dirigió hacia los cuantos daleks que tenía enfrente.

-¡Daleks! ¿Me buscabais? Aquí estoy. Disparadme, ¿A qué esperáis? ¿Os doy miedo? ¿Dónde está el honor del culto a Skaro? ¿Desaparecido? ¿Una farsa? A ver, decidme. A lo mejor os puedo ayudar… Uy, estáis asustados. No me lo puedo creer. Un Dalek asustado. Por cierto os habéis olvidado de una cosa en la elaboración de vuestro plan para tomar posesión de la tierra. Que hay alguien que se llama el Doctor, ese soy yo, y ha ido avisando a todos sus amigos. Las bases en Gran Bretaña están destruidas. No hay nada que podáis hacer sin ellas. Habéis fracasado en vuestro intento de invadir la tierra. Decidlo a Davros si sigue vivo, cosa que dudo y mucho…

El Doctor siguió así durante una hora, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de los Daleks que, uno a uno, se fueron yendo de la bahía. Cuando vio que estaba seguro volvió a entrar de nuevo.

-¡Estás completamente loco Marciano!

-Donna yo también te quiero!

-¡Eres increíble!

-¡Es el Doctor!

-¡Lo has dicho Jack! Soy el Doctor.

-¿Has tenido miedo?

-¿Yo miedo? ¡No! Claro que no.

-Doctor que te conozco.

-¿Bueno volvemos a casa?

-Gracias Doctor.

-De nada señora Noble.

-¿Volverán algún día?

-Supongo, siempre vuelven. Pero de momento estamos a salvo una larga temporada. No penséis en ello y seguid con vuestra vida. Jack, Ianto, Gwen, gracias por vuestra ayuda. Ya nos volveremos a ver.

Entraron de nuevo en la TARDIS y emprendieron su regreso a Londres. De nuevo había salvado el planeta tierra de sus grandes enemigos. ¿Pero hasta cuándo?


End file.
